The Samekian
by Samekian
Summary: This is the first installment of my trilogy of DBZ fanfictions. I have introduced 3 new characters, One of whom is Piccolo's son! If your interested, then read on. Give me a review if you can. Thanx.


The Samekian  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"I can do it," a young black haired boy thought as he climbed the mountain, which appeared to be a mile high. He wished that he didn't have to wear the weighted clothing on his shoulders. Sweat ran down his face, and the cold, thin air revived his lungs and gave him a desire to finish the test. "Piccolo said he would teach me how to fight if I climb this mountain." He kept climbing as his 5-year-old muscles began to strain even more. "Bardock" Piccolo yelled "it's just a mountain, how can you defeat an opponent if you cant even conquer a mountain." This gave him a new determination to get to the top. Piccolo watched him, as he sat in mid-air, and thought to himself, "Bardock must learn to fight, without him, the earth has no future." Suddenly a rock collapsed under one of Bardock's feet. Bardock began falling, faster than he should have because of his weighted clothing, he looked to see if Piccolo was coming to his rescue but the tall, green Namek was not in his usual meditating spot.   
  
Bardock started to remember his mother back home, her appearance was delicate, but she was one of the strongest women alive, which is why Bardock's father, Goku, fell in love with her. He remembered how she always made him study as his father went outside to do a couple thousand pushups. Now, as he fell, he wished he was back at home with his father and mother and that he was studying his arithmetic. He saw a familiar spot where he first started climbing pass him as he fell; he realized he was close to the ground. As he braced for impact he surprisingly fell gently onto the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was flying back up and as he looked to his right he saw a familiar green face looking him over for any injuries. Bardock smiled and said "Thanks Mr. Piccolo." Then he asked, "How did you get to the ground before me?" Piccolo grinned and threw Bardock to the top of the mountain. Bardock hit the rocky surface hard and looked up. Piccolo was already standing and splitting himself into two forms.   
  
He concentrated as his body began to split in half, Bardock looked on amazed still at how Piccolo had gotten to the mountain faster than he had threw him. Bardock then saw the two forms staring at each other focusing their energy, Bardock new he was going to see a fight. "This will be your fist lesson Bardock!" the two forms said to the frightened boy. He backed away and suddenly the two green figures disappeared. He knew better though, he knew they didn't disappear, in fact he could still hear them, he could hear every punch and every kick. Then he remembered what Piccolo told him, "Don't try to focus on anything, you must feel their powers, you must look into the air and try to see the ki of the two fighters. As he focused, he suddenly saw them; they already took off their weighted clothing and were moving incredibly fast. Bardock barely saw either of them, but then he realized one of them was powering up. He backed off quickly, still looking at them, and he felt the other Piccolo power up. Then they fired, the bright flash was blinding to his young eyes, he turned away and could not look back.   
  
Finally, Piccolo finished training and fused back. Piccolo searched for Bardock's ki and moved in his direction, he was surprised that it was so high, he noticed that it was dark, he must have lost track of time as he fought, he felt the ki becoming even stronger. He noticed it was a very bright night, finally he found him. His clothes were gone and as Piccolo came closer he noticed that Bardock had increased his size. He also noticed that he became hairier and a tail popped out of him. Suddenly, Bardock's size doubled, then tripled, and he became larger than the mountain he was climbing earlier that day. Piccolo knew what he had to do. First, he tried to reach Goku telepathically and ask him for some help, as he concentrated on Goku's ki, the gigantic ape swatted Piccolo down. He hit the ground extremely hard and realized that Bardock had no control over his ape state. He began to fly away and figured that the ape's size would prevent it from catching him. The ape, however, was surprisingly fast and one leap was enough to catch the swift Namek. Piccolo knew he had to cut off its tail fast before the ape crushed him and destroyed his home, Yanzabit Heights. As he dodged the giant's blows he saw the tail thrashing. He gathered energy into his hands and as Bardock opened his mouth to fire a blast, Piccolo raised his hands over his head and yelled "Masenko!" A gigantic beam of energy fired right into the ape's mouth, but the ape saw it coming and turned away from it, Piccolo expected the ape to do this and he raced downward, toward the tail. Piccolo raised his arm and as he was about to slice the tail off the ape grabbed him and started to squeeze. Piccolo felt enormous pressure on his body, it became difficult to breathe. Piccolo used his eye lasers but could not hit anything that would make the ape stop squeezing. His vision began to blur as the ape's hand wrapped stronger around Piccolo body. Then, the ape's hand became smaller, and its power began to fade. Piccolo started to regain consciousness, and as he did he felt a strong ki. He knew that ki, it was familiar, in fact he had felt it since the day he was born. It was Goku, he had felt Piccolo trying to reach him, then he felt Bardock's power rise drastically and he knew it could be only one thing, Bardock's Oozaru form. After Piccolo regained his composure, he told Goku to leave them before Bardock awakened. He wanted Bardock to be trained without any interruptions. That was the only way Piccolo could unlock Bardock's true hidden power.   
  
Goku knew Piccolo was the only one who could train Bardock. Chi-Chi would never allow Goku to do anything that would hurt her "baby." Little did she know a powerful force was coming to the Earth. Goku had nightmares about these super-beings that came and when he told Piccolo about it, Piccolo told him that he also had nightmares about these evil powers. As Goku flew back home, he remembered the day Bardock was born, Chi-Chi was yelling at him for making her go through labor and that she never wants to go through it again. Goku didn't know what to name his third son, and Vegeta gave Goku the idea of naming him after his father, but Goku didn't even know his father's name. Vegeta told him it was Bardock and that is what Goku used. Bardock was unusually strong for his age, in fact he had the potential to become even stronger than his father, Goku, he just had to learn how to utilize his power.   
  
As Piccolo sat by Bardock he began to notice a sharp pain in his stomach. He had never felt it before and wondered what it could be. He didn't pay too much attention to it, so he closed his eyes and began to meditate. The next morning Bardock was eager to begin his combat training. He sat next to Piccolo until he opened his eyes, Bardock knew never to disturb Piccolo while he meditated; he learned that the hard way. Piccolo opened his eyes with the same pain in his abdomen as he had closed them. Bardock was already nagging him about teaching him how to fight. Piccolo grinned, "You truly are a Saya-jin." Piccolo got up and he towered over the five-year-old, "You sure you want to learn to fight so soon?" Asked Piccolo. "YES!" Bardock yelled anxiously. Piccolo agreed and the combat training for the young warrior began.   
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Where have you been Goku?" Chi-Chi asked in her usually suspicious way. "No where honey." He replied, "I just had to see if Bardock was ok." Chi-Chi turned red, "I knew we shouldn't have let that green man train my little baby!" "Chi-Chi, Piccolo has saved me and Gohan dozens of times, you shouldn't talk about him like that…" "But did you see how Gohan lost 10 years of his studying because of him, I mean he could have became a doctor before he got out of high school." "But without Gohan, Cell would have destroyed the Earth!" Goku answered. Their argument went on for another hour. They always fought like that, but deep down they loved each other very much.   
  
Goten closed his door as his parents continued their argument. He was just talking to his girlfriend when they began to fight. He didn't want her to hear them so he told her he would call back. Goten used to be a strong warrior but he wasn't very disciplined and he didn't have any reason to continue training. He was still stronger than any human but he was no match for his life long friend Trunks, or even his niece Pan. Pan was Gohan's daughter, she was a quarter Saya-jin, and she was extremely strong, her power rivaled her father's. Gohan also stopped training. He settled down with Videl, and he started working. He was still strong but he wasn't ready for the battle that awaited the unsuspecting Earth. In fact, except for Goku who was training secretly, Piccolo was the only one that was preparing for the battle. All of the Z warriors had settled down and had thought that they would never have to fight again. They were becoming, unfortunately for them, normal. No one, not even Goku and Piccolo, could have realized how unprepared the Earth was for the evil that approached.   
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
King Kai's antennas shot up as he suddenly felt a horrible force heading towards Earth. He could not believe how much power was in one space at one time. He checked carefully to see how many beings were in the spot where he had felt the power. "ONE!!!" King Kai screamed in fear, "that power is coming from just one person! It is an evil power as well. Oh no this is terrible, it will reach Earth in two years, I must tell Goku." Little did King Kai know, Goku had felt the power as well, so did Piccolo, and even Vegeta had felt the horrible power coming directly toward Earth. "Goku!" King Kai yelled, "did you feel it, did you feel that power?" "Yes King Kai, actually I knew it was coming…" Goku replied sadly, "I should have told everyone instead of training myself secretly, I just wanted a challenge, but now we might not have a chance to win." "You mean you knew and you didn't tell anyone!?!?" King Kai yelled, "How could you do that Goku?" "Well I told Piccolo" Goku said, "he is training my son right now." "Its going to take all of you to even stand up to this force, not just you, Piccolo and your son. We are all doomed." King Kai mumbled. "When will they arrive King Kai?" Goku asked, "first of all its just one person Goku, and He will arrive in two years so you must gather everyone and begin training immediately." King Kai replied. "Ok King Kai, I'll do my best. Goodbye." "Let's just hope your best is good enough Goku…" King Kai said to himself.   
  
Trunks' arms were heavy, he could barely lift them to defend himself. His father's attacks kept coming and Trunks couldn't find an opening to attack. Vegeta became angrier, "Trunks, you must attack, you are fighting like a child" he screamed as one of his punches landed in Trunks' stomach. Trunks fell to his knees as the force of the blow destroyed his last efforts to fight back. Vegeta backed off, he too was tired but he could not show weakness to his own son. He couldn't believe his son had gotten so strong. "You can be one of the strongest, but you don't have enough anger to reach a new level." Vegeta told his son. "What is there to be angry about father? There is no more evil to fight. There is no reason to become stronger." Trunks said as he caught his breath. "No!" Vegeta yelled, "There is always a reason to become stronger, do you like being second best? You must always strive to become stronger, if you do not, then you aren't worthy of being Saya-jin." Vegeta turned his back to his son. "Plus there is an evil coming. An evil stronger than anything we can imagine. Kakorroto and Piccolo have sensed it too. They are training right now, that is why I brought you out here. They will need help and I don't know about you but I am going to show Kakorroto that I am the strongest Saya-jin, not him…." Vegeta flew back home while Trunks thought about his words. "I must become stronger!" Trunks said as his hair began to glow golden. He began training even though he was tired. I must reach a new level before the evil gets here. I must help my father succeed.   
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Piccolo's arms fired blast after blast as Bardock tried to find an opening or some kind of weakness to exploit. Piccolo kept firing not to close to hit the little boy but close enough for Bardock to think Piccolo was serious. He still felt the pain in his stomach but it has gotten more intense, as he thought about the pain, Bardock saw the opening and lunged with all his strength and all his speed, he closed his eyes as he felt his fist strike something very hard, Piccolo felt something get pushed up from his stomach into his neck and fly out of his mouth. Piccolo stared amazed, wondering what had just happened. Even Bardock was surprised, he had never hit Piccolo before, and when he saw an egg on the floor he went to inspect it right away. Even though he was being trained to kill and was stronger than any human, he was still a curious little five year old.   
  
Piccolo joined Bardock and stared at the white egg, which was beginning to hatch. All of a sudden it broke open and a little Namek popped out! Bardock began to smile and laugh, he had never seen anyone green except for Piccolo and now he saw one more Namek, except this one was shorter than him. Piccolo heard a voice, it was Kami, Piccolo's other half. "Piccolo, I never thought I would be saying this, but that is your son." Kami said. "My son?" Piccolo replied in shock. "How?" "Well when a Namek reaches a certain age, his body begins to make a replica of him and after it is finished the replica comes out in an egg. This little one is special. Not only does he have your fighting potential, but he has Nail's and mine as well. He has potential to become stronger than Goku." Kami explained. "If you are right Kami" Piccolo said, "then maybe we do have a chance. When can I begin training him?" "Well," Kami replied, "Nameks grow faster than Saya-jins and humans do so in a couple months, he will be ready." "Great," Piccolo said, "now what will I call him…?" Piccolo then heard another voice. "Why don't you name him after me?" the voice said. "Nail?" Piccolo asked. "Yes, it's me, why don't you name him after me?" "Yes" Piccolo said, "that's what I will call him…. Nail."   
  
"Can I play with the baby?" Bardock asked. "Are you here to train or are you here to baby-sit?" Piccolo replied. "Can I just play with him a little bit?" Bardock pleaded. "You've got ten minutes, then we will resume, but this time I am going thirty percent, so you better be careful." "Yes sir." Bardock said as he began to play with the little green Namek. Piccolo watched and grinned as Bardock lifted little Nail and swung him around. Nail began to laugh a little as Bardock spun him, but after a while he got a stomachache and threw up all over Bardock. Piccolo laughed and Bardock began to cry, then Nail started crying and Piccolo didn't know what to do. He tried to reach Goku because maybe he knew what to do. Goku teleported to Piccolo and he noticed that there was a little Namek that looked like Piccolo. He was about to say something when Bardock jumped on him and yelled "Hey daddy, Piccolo had a son and his name is Nail, isn't he so cute, huh, well isn't he?" "Piccolo," Goku said, "really?" "I guess I did have a son Goku, his name is Nail and I don't know how to make him stop crying." Well maybe he's hungry" Goku guessed. Piccolo grabbed the canteen where he kept his water and gave some to Nail. Nail stopped crying and fell asleep. Goku laughed "See Piccolo I told you." Piccolo thanked him. "Well I guess I will leave you guys alone now." Goku said, "Bye." Piccolo nodded and Goku went back to his training. "Now I'm stuck with two babies." Piccolo said trying to anger Bardock. "Hey!" Bardock yelled, "I'm not a baby!" "You aren't?" Piccolo replied, "Then show me." They began training again as Nail slept, who was unaware of the two fighters engaging in combat.   
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Mr. Popo, can I go in yet?" Pan yelled as she waited for permission to go into the hyperbolic time chamber. "Ok," Popo said "its ready for you Pan!" Pan ran in excitedly and began to train herself. She wanted to learn how to become Super Saya-jin before the "evil" her grandfather told her about came. She was closer than she thought. Gohan had felt it, that's why he let her go train. Gohan began training to, his father told him about the power that was near and everyone would need his skill and power to aid them in the battle. Gohan, however, had fell behind the others, he had stopped training when Buu was defeated. He never thought he would have to fight again. But he was wrong, the inevitable fight was going to be the most difficult struggle the Z fighters had ever encountered. He went to his father and asked him how he had gone Super Saya-jin 3. Goku told his son that it took much time and effort. He told Gohan that he needed something to enrage him enough that he would lose control and let his power pour out of him. Gohan began to train. He got a suit from Piccolo, weighted clothing and all, and he told Videl, his wife, that he had to go do something and he would not be back for a long time. She agreed after an argument about their daughter leaving, and how Gohan was now leaving her for some reason he would not tell her. Gohan eventually left, he went into the wilderness where no one could bother him. He had felt the power, as it closes in on the unsuspecting Earth. Gohan had never felt something this strong before, he had wondered what it was and where it came from but then he cleared his mind and focused on the long and hard days of training to come. He wondered what his father and Piccolo were doing at the moment.   
  
Goku was training hard, his power level was rising every day. He began in Dr. Brief's brand new gravity machine in 10,000 times Earth's gravity. That became easy, he raised it to the highest setting, 50,000. He had gotten used to that setting too. Goku wasn't satisfied. He put on all his weighted clothing plus the things Piccolo had given him. He trained for hours on end, and then he would eat a senzu, sleep then train even harder.   
  
Piccolo on the other hand, had trouble at first. Nail became a nuisance and slowed down Bardock's training. But when Nail grew a little older and a little bigger, and began to understand the concept of fighting, it became natural to him. Nail's power level was already close to Bardock's which was almost as high as Piccolo's. Piccolo was amazed at how fast they learned the basic art of fighting. He was also amazed a year had gone by and two little kids had a power level that rivaled his. This was annoying and exciting at the same time. It was annoying because he had trained for decades to become this strong, and they had caught up to him in one year. It was exciting because they had one more year to double their power, which gave the Earth a fighting chance. He had fought them both now, at a 100% of his power, and they almost beat him. The only reason he won was because they were reckless, their young bodies were not used to moving so fast and getting hit so hard. In one year, however, they will be the two strongest beings on the Earth. Piccolo was also training. Whenever the two kids slept, he concentrated on the battle that awaits. Even though Piccolo possessed some of the greatest fighting skills, it was hard for him to raise his power level any higher than it was in a short time, unlike, Saya-jins, who get stronger after every battle. That is why Bardock had caught up to Piccolo so quickly. But Piccolo did not understand why Nail had gotten so strong so fast. He was even able to beat Bardock. Maybe it was because Nail was very serious, he never liked to joke around, his life was fighting, and that's all he cared about. Bardock, on the other hand, loved to slack off and have fun, like his older brother Goten. But his power grew anyway, right behind Nail. Even though they where training, Piccolo and Goku could have never guessed that the power that was about to arrive was stronger than anything they have imagined….  
  
CHAPTER 6   
  
"OH NO!!" King Kai screamed, "I miscalculated, that power will reach the Earth in 30 days! I must tell Goku!" King Kai tried to reach Goku but he was very busy training and there was no way he would hear him. So King Kai reached Piccolo, "Piccolo, this is King Kai, I made a slight mistake…" King Kai caught Piccolo's attention, "What do you mean King Kai?" Piccolo asked. "Well, remember how Goku told you that there is a year left, well there is only 30 days left, then the power will arrive." "WHAT!! King Kai are you serious, if this is one of your bad jokes, you'll be sorry." "I'm not joking, I wouldn't joke about something so serious." King Kai replied. "This is bad, I don't think I can train Bardock and Nail to their full potential in 30 days." "Well do whatever you can, and tell Goku because I can't reach him while he trains." "Ok…." "Bardock! Nail! Wake up its time to begin training." Piccolo yelled. "But Piccolo" Bardock whined half-asleep. "You said we don't have to train until sunrise." "Yes father the two of us need some rest" Even though Nail and Bardock were two very different kids, they were the best of friends, they looked out for one another and helped each other out. They were like brothers, they grew up together and they were as close as Goten and Trunks were when they were kids. "You have 2 minutes to get ready then I'm attacking, if you're ready or not." Piccolo warned.   
  
Goku kept training too, 50,000 times earth's gravity was easy now, he could not figure out how to train any harder, and he learned that he only had a few days before the arrival of that tremendous evil. Vegeta's training has also progressed greatly. His power has grown much over the past year. Trunks has increased his power as well, he reached a new level. Pan has also gotten very strong, she surpassed her father and will be a great help. Gohan has been training but he doesn't see the results he had expected, he is becoming frustrated and is beginning to doubt himself.   
  
The last couple days before the evil power arrived, Piccolo had an idea. Bardock and Nail weren't strong enough to defeat the power like Piccolo had thought. But maybe if he taught them fusion the Earth will have a fighting chance. He started to teach them, but Piccolo had forgotten it. He called Goku and Vegeta to teach them to fuse. When the two Saya-jins arrived, Vegeta was surprised that there was a little Namek there. And the Namek's power level was almost as big as his own. He also noticed that Bardock's power was almost as high as his. "Piccolo, you have trained these children well. But who is the little Namek." "He is my son Vegeta, and his power is almost as high as yours." Piccolo grinned. Vegeta became angry and grabbed Piccolo by his shirt, "No Namek can defeat me, I am the prince of Saya-jins." Piccolo pushed Vegeta away, "I see you haven't been training well Vegeta, I have full confidence that my son has enough power to defeat you." "WHAT!" Vegeta was insulted. He always thought of himself as a prince and he had a great deal of pride. Vegeta began to power-up a blast and Piccolo started to power-up as well. "Vegeta, Piccolo! Enough of this, we must teach these two fusion or we will all be killed!" Goku said. "Another time Vegeta…" Piccolo whispered only to the Saya-jin. Vegeta nodded. "Kakorroto, lets begin, I would like to rest a few days before the power arrives." Goku nodded and they taught the two children the art of fusion. After Bardock and Nail had seen Goku and Vegeta perform each movement they were pretty confident that they knew it. Since they were children they learned things much faster than adults. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta stopped. They stood still and did not move a muscle. The children looked at Piccolo to see what was going on and the tall Namek was staring into the sky with his eyes wide open. Everyone was frozen in place. Nail and Bardock wondered what was going on. Then they saw, it was a man, a man was flying towards them. No it wasn't a man, it couldn't be, the power was overwhelming, and Bardock and Nail could barely stand. The evil had arrived….  
  
CHAPTER 7   
  
Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo couldn't believe it. The power they had felt before was nothing compared to what they felt now. They had underestimated this evil. They were not ready. The Earth was doomed. Trunks, Gohan, and Pan had felt the power and had gone there, now 8 warriors stood against this evil creature. None of their powers were even close to half of the evil's power, but they were not afraid, each of them were going to fight until they took their very last breath. Pan might have been the only one who had some fear in her. Goku had sensed this and said, "Pan, listen, we are warriors, we either come out of battle victorious, or we don't come out at all" Piccolo and Vegeta nodded. Goku's words were strong, Pan's fear melted away. She was not afraid anymore, she was going to go all out, and do whatever it takes to win. "It's good to see you again Gohan." Piccolo said. "Its good to see you too Piccolo" Gohan replied, happy that he was by his side. The evil stood about 30 feet ahead of the Z warriors. It looked very weird. Its skin was green like a Namek's, with patches on its arms, but instead of red they were blue. The creature also had hair like a Saya-jin, and it was wearing armor like a Saya-jin. It was also wearing earrings. It looked like it was a Saya-jin and a Namek fused. That would explain the earrings, they were fusion earrings, only a few races in the world possessed them, how did this creature get its hands on them. Then it spoke. "Is this the planet they call Earth" it said in a deep voice. "Yes it is," Goku said, "Why did you come here?" "We have come here to take over this planet, we want the Dragonballs, and we want to see if you can give us a challenge." "If you came here looking for a fight," Piccolo said, "Then your gonna get one, but don't be angry when we defeat you." The creature grinned, "You think you can defeat us?" "Why do you keep referring to yourself as 'us'?" Vegeta asked. "You fool, cant you see, we are the first of our kind. We have the strength and brutality of a Saya-jin, and we have the regeneration, and fighting ability of a Namek. We have fused forever to become a Samekian! And now we will take your Dragonballs and wish for more of our kind to emerge and we will be the rulers of the universe…" it began to laugh and power-up at the same time. The Z warriors were amazed at how much power it had. They realized that this was going to be a long and hard fight.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Bardock, Nail get out of here it isn't safe, your two are not ready!" Piccolo screamed as the Earth began to shake and rip apart from the power of the Samekian. The two young warriors were shaking with fear. They flew off into the distance without thinking twice. "Listen, we will attack in pairs, Pan and me will go first, then Piccolo and Gohan, and then Vegeta and Trunks." Goku said as it was almost at a quarter of its true power. "Alright lets go Pan!" They flew in as fast as they could and began punching and kicking the Samekian, nothing seemed to hurt him. The Samekian just stood there. Then it grabbed Pan and Goku and threw them into the ground knocking out Pan and smashing Goku through the ground. As the creature was about to shoot Goku, Piccolo's fist connected with the Samekian's face. It did not move and it swung at Piccolo, Piccolo dodged and Gohan hit the Samekian as hard as he could in the stomach, again nothing.   
It began hitting Piccolo and Gohan at the same time, while Vegeta and Trunks began pounding on its back. It seemed as if they weren't hurting the Samekian at all. It knocked away Piccolo and Gohan and turned to fight Vegeta and Trunks, then Goku went Super Saya-jin level 3 and attacked it from behind, the Samekian felt a few hard shots in his back so it turned to fight Goku. Vegeta and Trunks saw their opening and both went Super Saya-jin level 2 and started hitting it from behind. Now it became angry. Piccolo gathered some energy and repeatedly kicked it in the face as Goku charged the Dragonfist. Vegeta and Trunks threw some shots into its back and Gohan gave it a couple stomach shots. Then Gohan disappeared and Goku threw in the Dragonfist, it began to penetrate and the thrill of victory was upon the Z warriors. Suddenly, a burst of energy exploded out from its body knocking everyone away. They retreated back as the power of the Samekian exploded. It kept rising higher and higher.   
  
The Samekian heard a scream come from the ground, it was Pan! She was crying. She remembered her training and became angry at how easily the creature threw everyone around. Her hair began to float above her head and it turned golden. Her eyes were green and she was filled with rage. She had become Super Saya-jin for the first time. Her power was amazing. "Leave my dad and grandpa alone!" She yelled. She lunged forward, tears in her eyes, giving the Samekian a hard kick to the face. It was thrown back from the force of her surprisingly hard kick. She appeared behind it cupping her hands together and knocking the creature into the ground. Then she put her arms to her sides, they began to glow. She brought them above her head and shot an enormous beam of energy down into the ground where the creature fell. It was about to hit it when it disappeared. She looked around and it appeared behind her and grabbed her by the head and began to squeeze. As she punched and kicked at the Samekian she began to lose consciousness. It became hard for her to breathe as she heard a cracking noise inside her head. Trunks looked on, letting his rage build, he had become attached to Pan while they were together looking for the Black-Star Dragonballs. He had even developed a certain kind of love for her. And now he saw her getting crushed by some creature that wanted to take over the Earth. This was too much for him. He felt a monster growing within him, and he couldn't keep it in any longer. Trunks exploded with rage. Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt his son's power skyrocket. Trunks appeared behind the creature and began to punch it in the back. Each blow shot pain through the Samekian's body. It let Pan go and went after Trunks, but he didn't care, he kept hitting it with all he had. Then it grabbed him in a bear hug. It began to squeeze as hard as it could. In the distance Trunks heard something, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaa!" A beam of energy crashed into the Samekian's back. Trunks looked to see who it was, it was Goten! The Samekian went after Goten and all of a sudden Trunks heard something else, "Kienzen" a thin disc of energy flew in and sliced right through the Samekian's arm, barely missing its body.   
  
Goku and Vegeta looked on and knew what they had to do. "Piccolo," Goku said, "go distract it while me and Vegeta fuse." Piccolo nodded, powered-up and flew to the enemy. He threw a punch, it dodged, then he threw 3 kicks and as the Samekian flew back from these Piccolo stretched out his arm and landed a punch in its chest, then Gohan came from behind and yelled "Masenko-Ha" and fired a small but strong beam of energy into its back.   
Trunks told Goten that he shouldn't be here, that he hasn't trained and was not ready for this monster, then Goten told him he had been training secretly with Krillan and knew the Z warriors would need them. Now the Samekian could take no more. It began to regenerate its arm and raise its power level to 100%. Piccolo and Gohan would not let him. They began their attack again, Piccolo punching from the front and Gohan kicking from behind. Krillan flew in and started punching the creature in the face. Then Piccolo heard "Fuuu-Sion-Ha!" and he felt a huge power come closer to them. It was Gotenks, he was Super Saya-jin level 3. The Samekian had underestimated the Z warriors. It had had enough. It screamed and power began to pour out of it. Everyone was blown away, except for Gotenks who was barely holding his ground. The Samekian finally reached 100% and initiated its offensive. The first victim was Krillan. It flew after the human who had cut off its arm and with one punch, tore through his stomach and killed the poor monk. About this time Goku and Vegeta finished their fusion and flew closer to begin their attack. When Goku saw Krillan die, a tremendous anger was aroused within him. He hadn't felt such anger since Frieza killed Krillan so many years ago. Gogeta went through every Super Saya-jin level. He became Super Saya-jin level 4 right away. He rushed toward the Samekian, who was unprepared and began hitting him with such a force that every other warrior backed away. The Samekian could not attack back, he was helpless against Gogeta's wrath. Gogeta knocked him away and began his final attack. "Kaaa-Meee-Haaa-Meee-Haaaaaaa!!!" The energy beam was enormous, there was no way of blocking it…or so they thought. The Samekian regained his composure from the previous attacks, looked at the beam and knocked it into space. Everyone looked on amazed. That was the strongest attack any one of the warriors has ever seen, and this Samekian knocked it away like it was a regular energy blast. For some reason this angered Gotenks. They saw that their fathers were not strong enough to defeat the monster and they became very angry. Their screams filled the canyon as their hair began to grow longer and it turned black, they began to grow larger and their shirt ripped off. They also grew fur on their chests and back. They started to look like their Oozaru form. Gotenks had gone level 4! They raced toward the Samekian who was ready for the next onslaught. Unlike their fathers, Gotenks was careless and they attacked without defending themselves. They landed about three good punches, one to the face, one to the stomach and one to the neck. This, they thought disabled the Samekian. But when they began to power up, it looked at them and said "Goodbye." Its hand opened towards them and a very bright beam made contact with the two young warriors. When the smoke cleared they were gone. Gogeta and Pan both saw their loved ones die by the hand of the Samekian. They rushed in and were taken by surprise, the Samekian grabbed Pan and threw her into Gogeta, and then he fired a blast, which would have killed them both. But then Pan did something very brave. She turned and pushed Gogeta off to the left. The beam struck her in the back with such a force that her screams of pain were heard throughout the canyon. Pan disappeared with the beam. Gogeta knew right there that this evil was pure, and that they must destroy it, or the whole universe will be at its mercy…  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Gohan had just seen his own daughter die. That was it. That was all that was needed to push him over the edge. He threw his arms out in rage and screamed with all his heart. Piccolo and Gogeta were amazed at Gohan's power. It kept going up, higher and higher. His hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared. His eyes turned green and his hair golden. Gohan had gone Super Saya-jin level 3. His power was higher than Gogeta's when he was level 4. The Samekian grinned, "Is that all you got? I had fun killing your children, now it's your turn." That was it, Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He threw an energy blast at him, it barely blocked it and when the smoked cleared Gohan was already behind it about to knock him down, the Samekian dodged and thrust at Gohan, Gohan caught his fist and a kick landed in his stomach, Gohan flew back and threw another blast, this one hit it and made it lose balance, Gogeta saw his opening and rammed his elbow into its back, then Piccolo appeared in front of it and threw a knee with all his power into the stomach, then Piccolo backed off and Gohan punched it in the face, then Gogeta grabbed his leg and threw it into the air, then three voices were heard in the canyon simultaneously, Ka-me-ha-me-ha, Masenko-ha, and Makenkosappo. The Samekian was surprised at how much of a power-up they had received with anger. It was tired of dodging shots so it made one of its own. He fired at the three beams that had combined. The Samekian's beam had far more power then all of their beams together. Even with their rage they were no match for the Samekian. Its beam was about to hit them and destroy the Earth when another beam came in from the side. It was enormous, and it knocked the Samekian's beam into space. Everyone looked toward the huge power that they hadn't noticed in the heat of battle. It was Bardock and Nail! They were standing arms out, their hands smoking from just firing a blast. Every warrior, even the Samekian, was amazed at how powerful the two children were. As the Samekian looked at the young warriors, a smile came across his face. He thought to himself "They are like us, a Saya-jin and a Namekian. They are both very strong and if we gave them some fusion earrings. They will be a good asset if we can somehow control their young minds." As he thought this, Piccolo was already charging at him. The Samekian was well aware of the oncoming attack and got ready to swat him down. But the Samekian had forgotten that the Earth warriors were clever. As Piccolo fist was about to connect with the Samekian's face, his green arm and the rest of his body disappeared. Gogeta and Gohan appeared behind the Samekian and punched one time, exactly the same time into its back. The Samekian felt excruciating pain flow through his spine, as he began falling to the floor. Piccolo was already waiting, aiming a powerful blast at his chest, as Gogeta and Gohan were ready to appear under him and finish him off with a double Kame-Hame-Ha. But they had underestimated the Samekian's true power. As Piccolo's Makenkosappo began to pierce it's skin, and Gogeta and Gohan began to charge-up and shoot the double Kame-Hame-Ha. They found that they did not hit anything. When they felt the Samekian's power under them, they looked and saw Piccolo trying to fight off the Samekian's onslaught. Gohan raced downward to help his mentor, and long-life friend. Gogeta followed, they lost too many of their friends and family today and they weren't about to lose one more.   
  
Although Piccolo possessed some of the greatest fighting skills, his power was dwarfed by the Samekian's, which quickly took the advantage of the fight. Piccolo tried to find an opening, sweat running down his face, going all out, thinking of his son, he was well over his maximum potential. He was reaching deep down now, using everything he had. The Samekian didn't even break a sweat. In fact it could have killed him numerous times but it decided it would wait for the right one. As Gohan was nearing the fight, he felt relieved that Piccolo would not be killed. Piccolo knew the Samekian was holding back, he was wondering why when he felt Gohan's power near by. Then he realized that is what it was waiting for. The Samekian wanted Gohan to be close when it killed him. His eyes widened, as every time Gohan got closer, so did his death. The Samekian decided it was time and powered up. Piccolo knew he had to do something or he would be dead in seconds. He could not think, but he would not give up. He fought with everything, but it wasn't enough. Then Piccolo saw it, the Samekian drew his hand back and gathered an enormous amount of energy into his hand. As Piccolo tried to dodge, the Samekian grabbed him with his free hand and threw the energy at Piccolo. As Piccolo closed his eyes, he awaited the pain of death that he had felt once before. As Gohan flew closer he saw, he saw what was going on as he swung his arm out at the Samekian's head and connected, knocking it to the floor. But he was too late, Piccolo was lying on his back, smoke floating off of him. For the first time in his adult years Gohan cried. He looked at Piccolo as he was gasping for his last breaths. "Gohan" Piccolo whispered, "don't cry, be strong, focus on the battle, forget about me." "NO!" Gohan yelled, "I will not forget you Piccolo." Gohan's tears blurred his vision. "Take care of Nail for me ok?" Piccolo asked as his eyes went out of focus. "Piccolo…" Gohan whispered, "PICCOLO!!!!" As he screamed these last words he began to lose control of his thoughts. All he saw was the Samekian blasting Piccolo, then he would see it again. He did not notice anything else. He stood, he realized he was much taller than usual, but he didn't care. Pieces of his tattered shirt were lying on the floor and he saw he had grown red chest hair. His eyes were still tearing as his rage began to build. His power rose higher and higher. The Samekian stood from the hard punch to the face. Gogeta was floating in the air not believing their eyes. Gohan's power was incredible. Gohan stood there, his anger still building, his power still rising. Then he saw one of the saddest sites of his life. Two children sat by Piccolo's body and wept. They put their faces into their hands and cried and cried. This made Gohan even angrier. But he was not the only angry one. Bardock and Nail's anger was also aroused at the site of Piccolo's lifeless body. They looked on as Gogeta fought the Samekian boldly. They were now eager to take revenge for their beloved teacher. And Nail wanted to avenge his father's death. As the Samekian became bored with Gogeta it grabbed his shoulder and placed it's hand onto Gogeta's stomach, Gogeta tried to break free but could not get out of the creatures hold. The Samekian leaned over and whispered into Gogeta's ear…"Farewell." Gohan saw his opening. Before Gogeta or the Samekian could realize what happened Gohan's fists were pounding into the Samekian's back. It turned to fight Gohan but was overwhelmed with his power. Gohan had surpassed it in every aspect. The Samekian was beaten. As Gohan delivered his blows, it was unable to fight back. It was helpless to Gohan's wrath. Gogeta looked on, trying to recuperate, amazed that Gohan, a single Saya-jin half-breed, had surpassed two full Saya-jin fused. The Samekian became angrier after every blow, but was unable to retaliate. Then it happened. The Samekian's anger reached the peek, and a golden aura surrounded him. Gohan backed off a few feet as he felt the Samekian's power rise drastically. The hair on it's head began to float, slowly flashing yellow, then a solid gold. It had gone Super Saya-jin 1. Gogeta trembled as he felt the Samekian's power. Again they underestimated this evil force.   
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Even the Samekian was surprised at his large increase in power. The Saya-jin side of him knew about the Super Saya-jin legends, and he saw the Z warriors change, but he did not know he was capable. Apparently it was triggered by anger. Either way the Samekian grinned, "We have the advantage once again," it said with an evil tone. "You will pay for everything you have done." Gohan said in an eerie tone. If you did not see Gohan say it, you would think it came from someone else. Gohan wasn't a fighter like his father, he never liked conflicts. But the Samekian killed 2 of his closest friends, his little brother, his daughter, and now his mentor. Piccolo had saved Gohan dozens of times, and Gohan couldn't return the favor. He thought about this as his anger began rising and he began to power up. He had to release his energy somewhere, and the Samekian was all he could think about. The Samekian looked at him, and Gohan looked back. Their eyes met and they glared at each other, neither was showing any fear. "Is the Namek I just killed the one who taught you how to fight?" the Samekian said after a long, dead silence. Gohan's eyes widened for a moment, "How did you know?" he asked, his voice filled with hatred toward the Samekian. "Just the way you screamed and cried like a baby when I fried his a-" was all it could say. Gohan's fist connected with its' jaw, sending it backwards, before it could straighten itself, it felt it's back meet with a hard fist. It turned to see Gogeta, it brought it's arm back and was about to swing when Gohan's knee shot up connecting with it's back again, spit flew out of it's mouth and the wind was knocked out of it as it disappeared. It had to catch its breath if it was going to fight both of them. Gogeta stopped for a minute, and looked at Gohan. "Whatever happens Gohan," Goku said through Gogeta's voice, "I will always be proud of you." Gohan looked up at him, tears still running down his face, "Thank you father" Gohan said, almost smiling. They looked at each other for a long time and for the first time Vegeta realized he neglected his son too much, and now Trunks is dead. Vegeta felt frustration growing inside him. He wanted revenge more than ever. "Gohan, lets kick this guys ass for everybody ok?" Vegeta said with a menacing smile on his face. Gohan looked them straight in the eyes, "This is for all of them," he said as Gogeta and Gohan began to power up. The Samekian looked on as their power rose higher and higher. He was not afraid however, he knew they were no match for him and he was not going to back down. As he came out of hiding he saw the two children that displayed much power before. He decided he would destroy them before they became a threat. He began to power up a shot that was sufficient enough to kill them both. As he fired it they looked up at him and stood next to each other. As the blast neared, they put their hands together and easily blocked it. Then they faced him. The short one that had black hair before had golden hair, the green one that was a little taller had a blue aura surrounding him. The green ones power was a little higher than the one with golden hair. The Samekian was wondering what was going on. Suddenly they performed a weird dance, the whole time screaming, "Fuuuuu-SION-Haaaaa!" When they finished they put their fingers together and a blinding light brightened the area. When the Samekian was able to see again, it saw a much shorter version of itself. Their power was incredible. Gohan and Gogeta looked on amazed. "You have trained them well." Gogeta whispered into the wind, knowing Piccolo would hear him….  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
The Samekian looked on amazed. Two children, no more than 7 years are almost as strong as him. "I must kill them before the other two would know what is going on." it thought to itself. It threw itself onto them. It tried to overwhelm them with its size. But they knew how to defend against this. When it was right over them, they flew though his legs, flying and putting their hands together, shot a blast down towards the Samekian. The blast hit it in the back of the head and as it fell forward, they appeared in front of it and flew up with all their might, into it's chin, knocking it back to the floor. As he fell Gohan took advantage. "Masenkoooo-Haaaa!!!" he yelled. The blast ripped through the air at blinding speeds. It had now way of escaping as the blast hit it directly in the stomach. When the smoke cleared, all they saw was the Samekian standing there rubbing his stomach, "Was that suppose to sting?" he asked as he appeared behind Gohan and backhanded him. Gohan fell to the ground as Gogeta flew up to attack it. They exchanged blows, Gogeta beginning to tire, as the Samekian just smiled every time it was hit. Gogeta threw a punch, landing in the Samekian's gut, he looked up as the Samekian looked down and smiled, "That all you got?" he asked as Gogeta gave it everything he had. Millions of punches and kicks were thrown into its stomach and face. The Samekian grew tired of taking his blows so he swatted them down, only to find Bardock and Nail appear in front of him, as the Samekian drew back his fist, Nairdock's fist landed on his cheek, making his whole face turn to the right, then he felt Nairdock's knee slam into his stomach. He cringed down in pain as Nairdock cupped his hands, throwing them down with all his strength smashing the Samekian's face, hurling him to the floor, and almost knocking him unconscious. The Samekian stood, dazed, and tried to focus and concentrate on what it should do. It realized there was no way it could win, unless it destroyed the planet… He flew up, and began to charge up his most powerful attack. Gogeta and Gohan saw him and got ready for the worst. They might have been able to defeat it in a fight, but its energy was much greater than theirs and a beam would probably be enough for it to win. They knew that was the only way to defeat him however, so they also began to charge-up.   
  
Nairdock watched as the Samekian began powering up and then they looked down and saw Gohan and Gogeta powering up. They were going to help. They were going to avenge Piccolo's death. They were determined to win. As the Samekian and Gogeta and Gohan shot at each other, their beams connected and the beam rapidly fell closer to Earth. Gohan and Gogeta let out screams of anger as their power rose and the beams evened out. Then the Samekian roared as his maximum potential was released drastically increasing his side of the blast. But the beams stayed even. The Samekian used all his strength but could not make the beam come any closer than it was. They were at a deadlock.   
  
Nairdock's arms were getting soar as his power was keeping them even. Gohan yelled, "Is that all you two have? I thought Piccolo taught you better than that" Nairdock remembered their days spent with Piccolo, a tear ran down their face and an enormous amount of power was sent through the beam, crashing into the Samekian's beam. The Samekian could barely hold it. He saw their beam rising slowly upwards toward him. "Their power is greater than ours!!" He thought as he felt the heat of the beam draw closer to his already aching body. "Your finished!!!!" Gogeta yelled as he and Gohan put their last bit of strength into the beam. The Samekian felt his body disintegrate as the three beams engulfed him, his last conscious thought was how two children had surpassed him….  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Everything returned to normal. Bulma found all the Dragonballs and used all three wishes to wish back Pan, Piccolo, and Krillan. A year after that, Trunks and Goten were revived, and for the third wish, Master Roshi wished for a lifetime subscription to one of his many dirty magazines. Gohan went back to work. Trunks realized that he had feelings for Pan, and after a few weeks he asked her to marry him. Everyone came to the wedding. Even Piccolo and his son Nail went. Vegeta kept training. He realized that he needed to spend more quality time with his family, but not too much. A few talks here and there, nothing really changed though.   
  
Bardock and Nail lied back down in their sleeping bags. They watched the stars and talked about kid stuff. Goku was sitting on a chair, talking to Piccolo who was leaning his back to a wall as he watched his son fall asleep. "They are growing up fast aren't they Piccolo?" "Yes Goku, they are, in a year or so, you three will have the same maturity level." Piccolo smirked trying to make a joke. "Maturity Level?" Goku repeated, puzzled. "Never mind." Piccolo said as he chuckled. "Well I better get going, you will be ok with them?" Piccolo asked, worrying like a father should about his young son. "Sure, I'll be fine." Goku said easily. "Plus if I don't know what to do I'll ask Chi-Chi." Goku replied. "That is what I am worried about!" Piccolo said. "I heard that." Chi-Chi yelled, she was eavesdropping on them because she still didn't trust Piccolo. They both laughed as Piccolo got ready to go. "Hey Piccolo, I just wanted to thank you for training my son…without you we would all have been killed." "Without you, I would still be dead Goku, no need to thank me." Piccolo replied. Goku walked up to him and extended his hand in friendship. Piccolo looked at him, gave him his hand and they shook. Piccolo took one quick look at his son and said, "I'll pick him up tomorrow…Have fun Nail!" "I will daddy!" Nail yelled back. "Goodbye Piccolo." "Goodbye Goku." Piccolo flew off into the distance. Goku sat outside for another hour watching them. Piccolo also watched them, far off where no one could see him.   
  
  



End file.
